A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed in which memory holes are made in a stacked body in which electrode layers that function as control gates of memory cells are multiply stacked with insulating layers interposed between the electrode layers, and silicon bodies used to form channels are provided on the side walls of the memory holes with a charge storage film interposed between the silicon bodies and the side walls.
In such a three-dimensional device, the memory holes and slits are made in the stacked body that includes the multiple layers of electrode layers and the multiple layers of insulating layers by, for example, RIE (Reactive Ion Etching). High shape controllability and dimensional controllability are desirable for the etching in such a case.